Red X: The Gaurdian
by TASW
Summary: A story about Red X, how he came to be and why. Also tells of what he's up to now... Please R&R, no flames, constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all to my story! Thank you very much for taking the time to read the summary and clicking upon my story... I won't keep you for long, so just a few quick notes before you start... I wanted to make a story that shows how Red X became Red X, how he got the suit... Why he's a thief... Etc... (Like when he said "I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me" to Robin) Basically his story, in short... Well I'll do that first and then I'll jump to the present, to another story – the story of Alex and how these two lives cross paths... There will be romance in later chapters and no I don't think I'll write anything past the teen rating... Maybe later if it's requested or if I want to... But I highly doubt it!! I will post all authors notes either before or at the end of each chapter... Not during, coz' that's annoying sometimes...

Well without any further ado I think I'll let you begin! R&R, please – no flames, but constructive criticism welcome... And, overall, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans (the show), Red X (the character) or WB. Any characters in the story do not resemble anyone in real life, they are simply chosen for I have chosen them...

Chapter 1

"I don't understand man... it was foolproof! You go in and get out with the cash! Simple! Why'd we screw it up again?"

"I don't know..."

The boy on the left who had spoken first was Max. He was lanky and taller than the other. He was only 16 years of age, black haired and brown eyed. Max was the younger of the two, the side kick, despite his height. He was always there helping James, he always had his back.

James, the boy on the right was shorter than max, but not by much. He had dark brown hair and grey blue eyes and was well built. James had taken on the hobby of martial arts when he was young and it had served his physique well and was now one of the finest fighters in Jump city – unfortunately he used it for the wrong reasons. He was the thinker, he knew the tricks of the trade, where the cameras were, what picks to use on what locks, anything tricky, he could handle.

The two boys were dressed in black; the usual ensembles for thief's, and were both in for their latest crime.

Just then the chief of police of Jump city came into the room where the two boys were being held.

"Well I've spoken to your parents" he announced to them sitting in a chair across the table from them.

He sighed heavily "come on guys. This is the third time this month! People aren't going to keep dropping charges, you know..."

The boys didn't say anything; they just sat in silence staring at the plain grey walls.

The chief of police turned to the boy on the left.

"You're parents have decided to send you to Juvenile Hall for a month"

"What?" retorted Max "that's not fair! I-"

Another police officer came into the room then, interrupting Max and gestured to follow him. Max looked from the chief to James and then to the officer at the door. He shook his head stood up and walked out the door without another word followed by the officer.

"What about me? What's it gonna be? Juvy? You know I'll be out in a couple of months..." said James calmly

"One month community service. You're a bad influence on him, you know... You're just ki-"

"Don't say it" he said darkly

Later

James was driven home in a police car, again. His Mother was waiting for him at the door of their small, rundown apartment. She had bags under her eyes and she looked very worried and old. She had blonde hair that was turning grey and hazel eyes. When the police left, after informing the Mother about the James' punishment, she hugged her son and went to bed, glad that he was home and not in a jail cell.

James walked around the small living room for a while, muttering to himself, angry and upset, though he didn't show it, when a week old newspaper headline caught his eye.

"MYSTERY SOLVED – RED X IS ROBIN"

The article went on to say that the thief Red X who can easily appear and disappear by the push of a button actually had been Robin – the Teen Titans leader of Jump City. He had taken on the alias of Red X to try to get closer to Slade, a villain that constantly terrorises the Jump City titans. It also said that Robin had now locked up the suit in question as it was too dangerous to destroy.

James smiled to himself, an idea forming in his head. He would do his community service – no questions asked. After he had finished he would "borrow" his Mothers code, password and lock breaker and make a visit to the Titans tower.

So he did the time for his crime. He helped out in retirement homes, picked up trash off highways, scrubbed graffiti off buildings, served soup in soup kitchens, helped out with charity events and he even taught some basic martial arts classes at the local youth centre. He did well, and, as hard as it was not to, he didn't complain.

So the night came where he decided to take the suit. 'Hey, if Robin wasn't going to use it, what good was it locked up?' He thought to himself 'he's not gonna use it'

He was all ready. Dressed in black, with the password breaker and some home made explosives in his backpack. All he needed was a distraction to get the Titans out of the tower. He was sitting across the stretch of water from the tower on a jet ski, tapping the handle impatiently.

"Come on, come on... A cat stuck in a tree... A ball stuck on the roof... A maniac going crazy downtown... Something at least... anything..."

Just then, a series of explosions set off somewhere in the city.

"That'll do nicely" he muttered leaning towards the shadows to hide from the Titans.

The Titans left in a hurry, leaving James to his own devices. He revved the Jet Ski and in a matter of minutes he was at Titans tower to claim his prize... Or rather steal it...

So we all know what happens next, Red X steals a Xenothium locator gun and gets his hands on a vile of Xenothium – the very dangerous chemical that powers the suit. He commits a series of thefts, stealing mostly money and valuable items to sell on the side for large cash amounts. He builds (or makes moderations) to a motorbike and destroys it in the race against Ding Dong Daddy and finally, after helping the Brotherhood of evil, he disappears.

Of course, Red X wasn't stealing that money for himself; he was stealing it for his family. For his Mother who worked 3 jobs, yet still couldn't afford a car or a decent home for herself and her two children. Whose Father had left them and refused to pay child support or any money at all to help put towards the two children's futures, school or toys to play with. Every week, Red X would post some money to his Mother and keep a little for him to buy "toys", and whatever he didn't use he put it towards a secret college fund.

Just after the Brotherhood had been defeated James returned home to his mother and his little sister. James' little sister's name was Madeline, Maddy for short. She was only 6 years old and absolutely beautiful. She has light blonde hair and big, brown eyes and a sweet little smile. She was sitting on the couch with her Mother when James walked in. She grinned widely at her brother, and her eyes sparkled with a secret that she was dying to tell.

"James" said their Mother with a smile "come here, we have something to tell you"

James walked over to them and sat down across from them on the other couch

"What is it?" he asked

The Mother smiled widely "I've been promoted" she said, practically bursting with joy "We're moving to Lintmore city this weekend!"

"Wow, Mum that's great" although he was happy for his Mom, he was a little worried about the supply of Xenothium for the suit – he was almost out and there was another shipment coming in on Monday night, and they wouldn't be in Jump City anymore.

So the next day, James went to the library to do some research on Lintmore city – to see if there were any Xenothium suppliers. A page came up about a man named Tim O'shea – a wealthy scientist in fact – he was the discoverer of Xenothium ore who now resided in Lintmore city.

James smiled to himself – it was as if it were just meant to be.

* * *

TA DAAAA!!

There we go!! The first chapter!! YAY!!

Ok, well BEFORE you go and review – please just read my notes!! I want to explain some things to help you understand them...

Ok, so first of all... I wasn't sure of how much detail I wanted to do – I know detail is important but I want it to be good, so if you have a question just ask and I'll be happy to explain, but please use your imagination...

Secondly... There will be no appearances of the Teen Titans in the story... (Awwwww!)

The police officer was going to say "you're just kids" but James doesn't like being called a kid – and yet he calls the Titans Kids... Get it? Yeah... Don't worry too much about that...

Ok, so the whole Red X thing – and how he came to be – well, that's my way of thinking of how it happened – that he needed the money for his family... Now in the newspaper article they didn't mention about the Xenothium, so James had to figure that out for himself – also, if the newspaper had mentioned the use of Xenothium, Cyborg would've thrown an even bigger spazz on top of Robin being Red X... Robin could've lost his friends for that... Uh, James blew up the vault – did you see in the episode "X" when Robin went back to the suit the vault door had been blown off? Well, it had been (I think) so that's the reason for the explosives... Now, I don't think that Red X helped the Brotherhood – he's just a thief – like he said, he was looking out only for himself, he wasn't threatening Jump City or anything else... So I don't think he did, but he was there at the end of the episode "Homecoming" so, I'm not entirely sure... Um... Well, I think that's all...

Oh, don't ask me what the Mother does... I'm not even entirely sure yet... And why did she have a password breaker – I don't have any idea of that either... Just use your imagination... But, if you have a suggestion for it, please let me know! I'd b happy to hear it!!

Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 2 up soon!! I'd just like at least one review first...

Ciao!

BFBH


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You're most awesome! I'll reply to your reviews and then I'll start with the second chapter...

**Cloudadvice**: My first reviewer!! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it – I just hope that I can keep the story interesting and good! How did he access the codes? Um... How DID he access the codes? I don't know... I didn't think... Er... Well, I think they ask for a DNA sample, don't they? I'm not sure how the security system works -_-' Do you have an idea of how he could've accessed them?

Well, here we go! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Proposition

Backton City – 6:00pm - Marshall Residence.

A girl was upstairs, lying on her stomach on the floor of her room doing her homework. She was tapping her math textbook with the end of her pencil, her mind going over and over the equation that she was trying to do. She had chocolate brown hair with natural blonde streaks here and there. She had hazel green eyes and was wearing jeans a singlet and a hoodie over the top.

"It's impossible!" she cried, exasperated, dropping her pencil on the floor "you just want me to fail, don't you?" she said to the equation.

The girl closed the text book and her exercise book when her Mother called her down for dinner.

She made her way hurriedly downstairs, away from the "impossible" math equation. The table was set nicely, with the "good" cutlery, pink napkins folded into swans and two plates with a box of Chinese food on each of them and there was a bottle of soft drink in the middle of the small table.

She looked questioningly at the scene that was in front of her.

"What's the occasion?" she asked her Mother

"No _occasion_" her Mother replied taking a seat "sit Alex! It'll get cold" she exclaimed

Alex eyed her Mother suspiciously and sat down next to her, unfolded her napkin, placed it on her lap and opened her box of food.

Alex was about to put a bit of food in her mouth when her Mother started talking.

"I spoke to your Father today" she said

Alex closed her mouth and put her fork down. So there had been a reason for the setup.

"Oh, really Mum? I think that would be a bit impossible to talk to Dad whilst you were cooking all those dishes... I mean, can you talk and stir at the same time? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Alex chided sarcastically.

"He misses you" her Mother sighed

"Mom, Dad comes to visit twice a year... And he calls once a week... And he emails... I know he misses me, he says it all the time!"

Her Mother placed her hand on Alex's arm "honey" she cooed "when you're Father and I split up, we gave you a choice, you could stay here with me, or, you could've gone with your Father to Lintmore City... And you chose to stay here with me... That was six years ago, and now, you're Father would like you to stay with him for a while"

Alex sighed. "Mom..." she protested

"Alex, it's your final year of school, and he would really like it if you actually went to school – so you could do finals and get a scholarship into college, take a boy to the prom... It's not as if you're giving up everything, Alex, you don't have a lot of roots here..."

"But I have you! Mom, you need me! Dad has a butler and maids and people who take care of him, who will take care of you?"

Her Mother laughed a little "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself" she replied with a smile "And it would be good for you to get out of this place... And Susan would be really happy to see you, too"

Alex sighed and looked out the window

"But I don't want to go" she mumbled

"Listen... How about I make you a deal? You go and stay with your Father for three months, go to school, make some friends, live a little and, if you don't like it, you can come home"

"One month" argued Alex

"Two" he mother negotiated

Alex rolled her eyes "fine, two months but as soon as it's up, I'm coming home"

Her Mother grabbed her into a quick hug "Oh, sweetie! You'll love it, I'm sure! You're Father will be so happy!"

So that was it, a week later Alex and her Mother were standing on platform 4 at Backton City Central Station, where Alex was about to board the train and her Mother was seeing her off. Her two suitcases were safely stored in the luggage department on the train and the final boarding call was about to be announced.

"Now, where are you supposed to change trains?"

"I change trains at Ryan St. Station, getting onto the Lintmore City express on platform 10"

"Good. And what do you have to keep you entertained?"

"A book, a magazine and my Sky – pod... Don't worry, Mom, I don't think I'll get bored"

"And what are you going to do as soon as you get there?"

"Call you"

Her Mother sighed "Well, behave for your Father, ok? Be good. Otherwise he might think I'm doing a bad job..."

"I will Mom. I'll miss you..."

"ALL ABOARD!"

"Gotta go!" Alex gave her Mum a big hug and kissed her on the cheek, as did her Mother, and she boarded the train, waving to her Mother from the window.

It was a three hour journey to Ryan St station and a four hour trip to Lintmore city. Alex slipped on her earphones, put her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.

'It's gonna be a long day' she thought.

When the train started to slow down, Alex opened her eyes and took off her earphones. The conductor was announcing that they were now pulling into Ryan St station and asking that if anyone was to change trains going off to a number of different locations that he listed to please do it now. The same message was then repeated in a few languages and Alex placed her Sky – pod into her duffel bag and stepped off the train.

Ryan St station was huge, and very busy. There were people everywhere, there were a few shops, most of them souvenir shops, a few restaurants and cafes, a newsagent and a convenience store.

Down to the left of the platform, bags were being loaded off the train that were then driven around to the other platforms and loaded on to other trains. To the right of the platform there were people and families standing holding signs with names written across them, there to pick up friends, family members and loved ones. At the front on the crowd, dressed in suits wearing dark black sunglasses were two tall, very big and scary looking men holding a sign that read "ALEXANDRIA O'SHEA".

"You've gotta be kidding me..." said Alex "Oh be here for someone with the same name..." But the crowd thinned and the two men remained. Just as the last remaining people were getting off the train Alex sighed and made her way over to the two men.

"Yes?" she said when she reached them

"Alexandria O'shea?" the one on the right asked

"Yes?" she said again, more annoyed

"Do you have any ID?" the one on the right asked

Alex rolled her eyes and dumped her bag down, she unzipped the front pocket reached in and pulled out her passport and handed it to them. They looked at the passport, then to Alex and back to the passport again. After a few minutes of doing this they closed the passport and gave it back to Alex.

"I'm Andrew" said the one on the right "and this is Mark, we're here to escort you to Lintmore city"

"Lucky me" mumbled Alex "look, the train won't arrive for at least an hour and I would really like to have some lunch" she said walking towards one of the fast food restaurants.

So they had lunch. Alex had a cheeseburger, no pickles, fries and some lemonade. The two body guards had everything a few pies, burgers, chips and something to drink. They had only just finished when the train arrived.

"Had enough?" Alex asked and they nodded. The three of them cleared the table and walked over to platform 10. They went through the ticket booth and boarded the train. 20 minutes later the train pulled out of the station, Alex put her earphones on again and read her magazine. Andrew fell asleep and Mark kept watch of the door.

4 hours on, the train finally pulled into Lintmore city. Alex's stomach grumbled a bit but she wasn't sure if she was nervous or if it was the cheeseburger. The three exited the train out into the cool night air. Alex looked around the platform and spotted him walking toward her grinning, with two bodyguards trailing behind him.

"There she is!" her Father exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug

"Hi Dad" Alex mumbled against his chest

He pushed her away and held her at arm's length "It's so good to have you here" he said "How was your trip?"

"Fine, dad" she replied and he hugged her again "come on, we'll grab your bags and go home" he said leading her down to baggage claim. Alex pulled a face. 'Home' sounded so weird coming from her father.

The trip 'home' was mostly spent with her Father talking and Alex listening. He told her of how he'd enrolled her into the public high school that Susan attended and that she was to start attending Monday morning, no arguments. He wanted to take her out to lunch the next day and take her shopping. Alex found this a bit weird coming from her Father, but she let it go, knowing that her father was only doing it in trying to get her to stay longer.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they pulled up to the house

"Not really..." said Alex, coming back to reality.

The house was in a quiet, suburban area of the city and as Alex looked up at it, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Dad..." she whispered shaking her head

"What?" he asked innocently

"It's... It's very nice." She commented, trying not to be rude

The house was big, very new, and very modern. It had a big white concrete fence running around it, with a lock up steel gate over the driveway. It was a 3 storey house, with a pool out the back and a walkway leading down to the Lintmore city river.

"Well, this is your room" said Alex's father, once they were inside "walk in wardrobe and an ensuite. If you want to paint it, just let me know" he said with a smile

The room was immense, it had a king sized bed, a desk, a chest of drawers and a book shelf and it still looked empty.

"Um... Thanks, dad" said Alex, shocked

"Dinner won't be long. Do you want help unpacking?" he asked

"Uh, no thanks Dad, I think I'll manage..." she said setting her duffel bag down on the floor

"Ok. Well I'll leave you to it" he said, turning his back

"Wait, dad!" Alex cried tugging his arm "I wanted to know, about those 'escorts'" she said "they're not going to hang around, right? That was just a one off... Wasn't it?" she asked

Her Father sighed heavily in response "Alex, they're there for your protection" he said sharply

"You're protection or mine?" she argued "Are they going to follow me around _everywhere?_ To school? When I go out with Susan? When I go to the library to study? What if – what if -" but she didn't know how to continue, and she had to finish before her Father could get in another word. She drew in a deep breath and turned her back on her Father

"What if I go out on a date?" she snapped, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice "How awkward would that be?" she continued

"Alex" her father said

"Dad, I don't want them there. I don't want them around" she said, turning back around to face him

"Alexandra, they're there for your protection, end of story. Dinner will be ready soon, and don't forget to call your mother" he said plainly

He closed the door on his way out. Alex clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She wasn't very happy about the situation. She thought it was pointless to have bodyguards, she thought she could hold her own ground, she didn't need anyone protecting her, she wasn't a little kid anymore. But we all know, that Alex does need at least someone to protect her because even though she thinks she can protect herself, there are scarier things out there that are much scarier than what she can imagine – say, a person willing to exchange her safety for a large cash amount of money.

Alex's Father went down to the kitchen to see how dinner was going; he told the chef that it smelt good and before he could see if the table had been set, he was distracted by his phone going off. It turned out to be the head of security from the lab, calling to inform him that there'd been a break – in, nothing was stolen, he was caught but before the police arrived, he'd disappeared. Tim turned the light on in his office and closed the door.

"He disappeared?... A huh.... Was anything damaged?... Yes, well someone will have to fix that tomorrow... Thank you for calling me, Andrew... You know I won't be in tomorrow... Red X? It was him? Oh... I see.... Of, course..." It was then that Tim saw the photo of Alex, of when she'd just lost her two front teeth, that he got an idea "No, no, don't bother Andrew, I have an idea... And Andrew, if you can, please can you get Red X's file? Thanks Andrew, goodbye"

The next day, Alex and her Father went shopping. Well, not shopping really, it was shopping for school supplies. Although Alex did argue that she already had school supplies – pens, pencils, exercise books etc, her Father insisted that she get more just to be safe. He also bought her a laptop so she could work on assignments in the privacy of her room and not on the computer in his private office. He then took her out to lunch at a very expensive restaurant where they had lobster. After lunch they went to see the latest action movie.

"Dad, this has been a really nice day and all, and I had a good time catching up with you, but I still don't want those body guards around..." Alex started on the way home

"I wasn't trying to bribe you, Alex, I wanted to spend time with you, I miss you so much..."

"You _spoil _me too much..." Alex mumbled, looking out the window

"Now I've arranged for Susan to stay the night. Is that all right with you? I have to go into work, and I want someone to keep you company."

"Wow, Dad thanks..."

"I want you to behave and don't stay up too late"

"We won't, Dad" Alex promised

* * *

Alex flopped down on her bed and sighed whilst Susan sat on the floor reading a magazine.

"So, let me get this straight... You have bodyguards that will follow you everywhere, and you don't get a choice in the matter?" asked Susan

"Yep" replied Alex

"What about on the bus to school?"

"I don't think I'll be catching the bus, I think I'll have to go in something like a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows, with a police escort and helicopters or something"

At this, Susan chuckled "but I can't tell you how great it is to see you! I missed you! School is going to be way better with you around"

Alex grinned "yeah" she agreed "come on, let's go watch a movie, I want to get my mind off it" she said standing to her feet and helping Susan up.

* * *

Over at O'shea Industries, Red X had appeared once again to get his hands on another vile of Xenothium. He easily made his way down to the vault where the Xenothium was stored, just like he did the last time in Jump City, though this time he left the vault door slightly ajar, with the Titans hundreds of miles away, who was there to stop him?

He chuckled and reached out for the vile that was being held by the stand.

"Too easy" he commented, but before he even laid a finger on it, he was stunned, and he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

Before he blacked out, he looked up to see Tim O'shea holding a stun gun in his hand. He bobbed down and leaned close to Red X.

"Yes," he agreed "too easy". And then red X blacked out.

* * *

When Red X came to, he was tied to a chair, in a well lit office, not in a jail cell like he expected to be. Laid out on the desk in front of him were his mask, gloves, belt and even his shoes. He struggled against the ropes and rocked, trying to get the chair to fall over, but nothing happened. He tried leaning forward to grab his belt with his teeth, but failed. He hung his head, angry at himself for getting caught, wondering what his punishment might be, when the door to the office opened.

"Red X" said Tim O'shea, walking into the office with two folders tucked under his arm "it's so very nice to meet you" he said, placing the folders on the desk and sitting across from Red X.

Red X glared at him, leaning forward as much as he could in a defensive position.

"You can relax, I'm not going to call the police..." said Tim smiling, and then he looked him in the eyes and said "...James"

James was taken aback. He was surprised, how did he know his name? He then went back to glaring at Tim, but he knew it was no use; he'd given the game away.

Tim smiled "you've been in quite a lot of trouble haven't you, James? I'm sure your Mother and sister worry about you, disappearing in the early hours of the morning..." opening his Red X file and flipping through all the listed robberies he'd made.

James just continued to glare at Tim, even gritting his teeth a little.

Tim put on an innocent face "Gee, if looks could kill" he said "aren't you going to say anything? No? Hmm..." He mused "perhaps I should call the police after all..."

James sighed, avoiding eye contact with Tim "What do you want?" he snarled

"Ah, the magic words" Tim said closing the file "I want to make you an offer that you simply can't refuse"

James looked at him sceptically "what kind of deal?" he asked

"I want you to protect my daughter, be her guard. It won't be too hard, she's going to the same school as you, and I just want you to keep her out of harm's way" he stated

"And what do I get in return?" James asked

"You'll get all the Xenothium you need for your suit, I'll pay you and your Mother a fair rate, much more than cash registers" he said with a smirk "I will make your criminal records for both you and Red X disappear and I will also pay your fee to the college of your choice"

"Your daughter must be very precious to you" James commented "what if I refuse?"

"I told you, you can't" Tim stated easily "and you won't". Tim stood up and went round to the other side of the desk "but if you do, I'll reveal your identity to the police, your Mother will find out and you will be thrown in jail. For life."

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" James snapped

"Perhaps... Alright, I won't reveal your identity to the police" Tim complied as he walked over to X and untied him "I'll give you twenty four hours to make your decision"

"Forty eight" James negotiated massaging his wrists.

"Fine" Tim replied, turning his back on the boy. He sighed and when he looked turned around, he was gone.

"Boss!" Andrew cried, bursting into the room a moment later "he got away, sir"

"I know" Tim simply replied, leaving Andrew confused

"You... You let him get away?" he questioned

"Yes"

"But... But-"

"Relax, Andrew" he reassured him "I know what I'm doing. And you and Marks' services will no longer be required with my daughter. You may return to your normal duties. I'm going home now, please arrange for the damages to be repaired first thing in the morning. Goodnight"

And Tim left without another word, just those simple instructions. Andrew shook his head and took out his phone and began making calls.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 2! Chapter 3 up soon, and I really mean it this time coz I've already written it! Writing chapter four too!

Please review! Sorry it's been a while!!

Ciao~


End file.
